1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a connector suitable for use in connecting articles together such as for example components of cable support apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cable support apparatus which form a rigid structure for supporting cables are known and typically comprise a series of tray sections of selected length and shape which are connected together to form a cable support structure of selected configuration. These tray sections are adopted to be attached to a building wall or other structure. It is the current practice to interconnect adjacent tray sections by means of connectors sometimes referred to as fish plates. The currently used fish plates which are bolted to adjacent tray sections so as to hold the sections together. A typical system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,519.